


A new beginning

by winxixia



Series: Heliodor Academy [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: AU, F/F, Gemma is only mentionned, Highschool AU, Krystalinda and Frysabel are the best moms, Librarian AU, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia
Summary: Erik and his sister Mia had a though beginning in his life, but the boy had a goal: studying to the most prestigious school of the world, the Heliodor Academy. After being accepted there, a new life starts for him, full of surprises.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Krystalinda/Queen Sharl | Frysabel
Series: Heliodor Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A new beginning

Life had been tough since Erik’s and Mia’s childhood. They lost their parents when they were very young, the boy being four years old at the same and his sister barely one. They were placed together in the same orphanage. One could think pain brings people together, however it didn’t go like this. Every children lost their parents in various circumstances and at different ages. Some still had them yet those adults couldn’t take care of them, because they were in jail, or sick. Once again, there were many reasons.

For almost nine years, Erik battled every day to protect his sister and himself. The few friends they made were always adopted when themselves stayed in the orphanage. They refused to be separated, and no one wanted to adopt two children. At least, that was what Erik thought.

Their life changed as the boy turned thirteen. Two women offered to adopt the siblings. Frysabel had hair like the sun and a gentle smile, while Krystalinda was a elegant and teasing brunet. They were very nice, yet the children weren’t sure they could trust them. The couple didn’t mind, but they kept visiting them every week. They listened to Mia’s rambling and respected Erik’s silence. The girl was very happy. When her brother asked her about the ladies, she confidently declared they were the only parents she would accept.

And so they started their new life with their mothers.

Erik was a hard worker. He put himself in his studies. Both his mothers were teachers which helped a lot. They would always explain the lessons he didn’t understand. Mia was not really interested by it, she preferred to play some tune on the guitar she got for her tenth birthday. Instead of scolding her, Frysabel suggested she pursued a musical career. Krystalinda did insist on the importance of studying, and so Mia not bad at school, though she was not among the best. She was satisfied with this.

Her brother took a part-time job as soon as he could. He wanted to apply for college and pay it by himself. He refused his mothers’ financial offer to help. He wanted to be quickly independant, or at least to be able to take care of himself. He didn’t know how much about what he wanted to study when he applied for college. He found out about the Heliodor Academy when he was very young and drealt to go there, however it was difficult to enter it and it was two hours away from his new home.

His mother assured they could move away or get him an apartment.

In the end, none of this happened, as Erik successfully passed the entrance test and he got a room in the dorm. They had a great party that evening.

Papers were filled, Erik’s things packed, train ticket bought. Mia, Frysabel and Krystalinda went with him to the train station to tell him goodbye and make him promise to call them often. His sister especially wanted to know everything, every detail.

He watched videos on his phone during this travel. He took a bus after and finally faced the Heliodor Academy. He shyly walked toward the entrance. He was feeling numb, out of place. Unworthy. 

He startled as a hand rested on his shoulder. A black hair young man smiled at him and chuckled. Erik thought that his eyelashes were very long.

“You’re new, aren’t you? I’m Sylvando, last year student. I’m a member of the student council. If you have any trouble, or just want to talk, just come see me. For now, go the big gate, go on the right, take the stairs and follow the signs! Go on! Many people will be there waiting already, though it usually goes smoothly. Have a good time! I’ll be here all day.”

Erik left without having been able to say anything. He followed the indications. There was already a long line of students waiting to get their schedule and their dorm keys. As Sylvando said, his turn came quickly. Two young men, barely older than him, were in charge of helping the students. Small boards presented as members of the student council. The long blond hair one was referred as Jasper, and the second, with purple hair, was apparently called Hendrik.

“Name and forename.” Jasper asked without greeting him.

“Lorenson, Erik.”

Hendrik looked for his key while Jasper handed him a few papers.

“You have to sign at the bottom of those three papers. Here is your schedule, and here’s the rules of Heliodor Academy.” Hendrik handed him a key.

“You’re sharing a room. Your roommate took his key already. If you have any complaint, I suggest you see Mister Drustan, next door. You can now leave. Please tell the next person they can come in.

So did Erik. The dorm was in another building. He had his room on the third floor. The door was locked so he used his key. Two large bags were left in the middle of the room. There were two beds, two nightstands and two desks. A large wardrobe was against the wall, and they had their own bathroom. The boy noticed a piece of paper on one of the desks. A message was elegantly written on it.

“Good day. My name is Eleven and I am your roommate. I did not take any side of the room, so you can go ahead and choose yours. I am currently at the library. Here is my phone number if you want to reach me. I wish you a good day.”

He looked at the numbers and took his phone out. He texted his family first then Eleven. He didn’t sound like a jerk, yet he wanted to know who he was going to share his room with.

_ “Hi.I’m Erik, ur roommate. Wanna grab some lunch and eat together?” _

He sent the message. He quickly got an answer among his family’s.

_ “I would be very happy! There is café near the campus. Do we meet there?” _

_ “Ur choice. Idk a thing about this place.” _

_ “Please wait for me then. I should be back in a few minutes.” _

_ “K. C u.” _

He answered to his sister and promised to call later that day. He had just sent his last reply when he heard the door open. He faced his breathless roommate. Erik felt stunned for a moment as the boy readjusted his glasses on his nose.He had brown hair that looked softer the the most refined silk, and blue eyes reminding him of a cloudless sky. He had run, that was obvious, and his round cheeks were pink. He was holding three books.

“Sorry… I made you wait. I wanted to borrow some books, but I picked up those they got the latest, which means I was not supposed to borrow them already, so students can read them in the library… Thankfully they accepted to lend them to me, but it took more time than I expected… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Erik had finally come back to his senses. “You didn’t have to run, honestly. Should we, huh, go? Are you even hungry?”

Eleven nodded and looked down at the books he was holding then back at Erik.

“Did you choose which side of the room you wanted?”

Erik shrugged.

“Either is fine. I can take this one.”

He motioned to the side close to the corridor. Eleven smiled gently.

“Alright.”

He left the books on his new desk and dragged his bags forward his side of the room.

“What did you put in them?”

His roommate looked almost ashamed.

“My clothes in one… and books in the second.”

Erik laughed and grinned at him.

“Sounds like you  _ really _ like reading. Now, let’s grab some lunch while you tell me about your favorite book.”

The brunet looked extremely happy as he locked the door after them.

Erik learnt that Eleven was a very nice guy with a deep love for books. He confessed to be rather shy and quiet in general, except when talking about his passion for reading. He was dreaming of owning his own library someday. Erik had a good feeling about his new roommate. He had met people pretending to be nice, but he could feel kindness radiate from Eleven. They ate at the café. The blue haired noticed a note from the owner who needed to hire new waiters. He had to take this chance. The brunet was very understanding and he even encouraged him. Erik passed the test and was hired almost on the spot. The owner needed someone quickly and he was the first to apply.

They spent the afternoon at the library. Eleven got hired to register the borrowed books and to put them back in their shelves once returned. They bought some sandwiches for dinner and they headed back to their room. They kept talking as they put their clothes in the wardrobe. Eleven’s desk and nightstand were already full of books. As he went to take a shower, Erik called his family. Mia picked up.

“Big brother! How is it going? Did you get a boyfriend already? Is it your new roommate?! Send me a picture!”

“I’m not dating anyone, Mia!” Erik groaned. “But I got a job at a café nearby.”

“Will you be alright with your studies?” He heard Frysabel ask. “Do not overwork.”

“I won’t, Frysa.”

“Send us a picture of you boyfriend!” Krystalinda cheered in the distance.

“Krys, please! I’m going to hang up.”

“Noooo! Tell us more about your day!”

Erik sighed but compelled. He told them about his first day in his most theatrical manner. He made them laugh several times.

“And so I’m in my room now. It’s nice but kinda neutral.”

“Do you have some pictures or posters the walls?” Frysabel asked.

“Not really. Well, yeah, I took some pictures with me but not much. Told myself I’m here to study.”

“Still nice to do so in a comfy place… But you have a year to find nice decorations. And we still want a picture of your roommate!”

“I don’t think he’s going to be comfortable with it. I don’t want to make things weird on the very first day! Anyway, I’ll call you another day.”

“Okay. See you champion!”

“Take care, Erik!”

“Bye, big bro!”

Erik hung up as Eleven got out of the bathroom. He could feel the smell of his shampoo from here. He smiled and took a cold shower. His roommate was reading a book. Erik was tired so he went to bed early, assuring the other boy that he didn’t mind him reading. Nevertheless, the brunet turned the lights off a few minutes later.

Erik woke up early the next day. He quickly understood he was alone. A note was on his desk.

“Good day. I hope you had a peaceful rest. The cafeteria is not yet open if you are hungry, I suggest you go to the bakery or the grocery store. I will be a the library once more, but I have no doubt you guessed so already.You can text me if you want.”

He wondered if he should message the other boy. He wanted to explore the academy, but what if his roommate did too? It would be nice to not be alone. He asked Eleven about it. He quickly got an eager answer. They met in front of the main building. They had their schedule and compared them. They found out they were in the same class, which made them smile. They were ready to start their exploration as shootings resonated through the hall. It came from where they had registered the previous day. They looked at each other, curious but unsure whether they should go investigate or not. They eventually did. It came from Mister Drunstan’s room. Several people were already around the door.

“What’s happening?” Erik asked a random girl.

“Twins are arguing because they don’t share the same room. Well, one of them is yelling…”

“Can’t they just change with someone?”

“That’s what everyone says. One of the roommates arrived already so they contacted her.”

“Hi, Eleven.” They turned to face with long black hair and purple eyes. She smiled at Eleven. “I wanted to call you but I didn’t expect you to be here already. Don’t worry about this mess, it’s the same every year.” She turned to a pink hair girl by her side. “Michelle, this is Eleven, a childhood friend. Eleven, this is Michelle.”

“I do believe I’m the reason of this situation.”

“Are you the roommate they are waiting for?” Erik asked. Michelle laughed, embarrassed.

“News spread quickly… I won’t make them wait any longer.”

She walked to the office. A few minutes later, she left the room, followed by two blonde girls. One was wearing red outfits and the second wore green. They walked back to Jade.

“Everything is solved.” Michelle declared. “I got a new room. I’ll see you later.”

“We’re coming with you.” The first blonde said. “I’m pleased we managed to solve this peacefully.”

“But Veronica, we spent half a hour in that office and you kept implying everyone in this school are idiots.”

“Everyone says so when they’re a little upset, Serena. Plus we already had this problem last year. At this point, I feel legitimate to ask some questions. At least we don’t have to write to the headmaster this time.”

“So it was you last year!” Jade chuckled. “My father was quite impressed by such boldness. No one had done this before. He’s going to be disappointed to miss it this year.” She added with a teasing tone.

“May I ask who you are?” Veronica asked.

“I’m Jade, the headmaster’s daughter. We were in the same class.”

“I remember you!” Serena said. “I hope we do this year again!”

“We’ll see you later… Probably. Have a good day.”

The three girls walked away. Jade turned to Eleven and smiled.

“Do you want to go eat something together? It’s noon soon. My father would be happy to see you.”

“Thank you for the invitation, Jade, but I was hanging out with Erik, my roommate. We were visiting the school when we heard this commotion.” Eleven said.

The black hair girl looked at Erik, who started to feel uneasy.

“Don’t mind me. You can go, Eleven. I’ll find something else to do.” He assured.

“Oh.” The brunet’s shoulders dropped.

“We can do that another time, El.” Jade assured. “Enjoy your day. I’ll bring Hendrik and Jasper with me. They need a break. We’ll find another time. Don’t worry. Enjoy.”

She winked, turning her heels.

“I’m sorry.”

Eleven was surprised by Erik’s apology.

“Why? You needn’t. Do you regret that I stayed…?” Gosh, he sounded so unsure.

“Nah.” Erik grinned. “Let’s have some lunch too.”

Class started soon. They would often cross path with Jade, Veronica and Serena. Michelle would greet them and smile. Sylvando liked to spend time with them, and he dragged Hendrik and Jasper after him. They were not only members of the student council, they were also classmates and members of the fencing club. 

During the weekend mostly, but also some days in the week, Erik worked at the café. It was intense but it had advantages. He got free meals and drinks for himself but also his friends.

“You know…” Sylvando said, sipping on some tea. “You and Eleven get along so much, you remind me of brothers. What if I were younger? Maybe I’d be in your place!”

“El would still be my best friend.” Erik assured. “You’re too loud.”

“You wound me, Erik!” Sylvando striked a dramatic pose, his hands above his heart.”Eleven, darling, tell us! Do you think I could have been your best friend?”

They turned to Eleven, who was quieter than usual. His cheeks were bright red. He looked like his laps were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Why are you blushing?” Veronica asked. “Did you never consider Erik would see you as his best friend?”

“I… never thought I was worth it.” The brunet shyly confessed.

“How comes?” Erik rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’re way better than you think. I like talking to you. Well, do I bring any of you anything while I’m still here?”

They ordered more drinks and some pastries. They left one by one, except for Eleven who waited for him.When he wasn’t at the library, he liked to sit at a small table in a quiet corner. He sometimes tried to leave some tips for Erik but he refused them.

The brunet startled as his friend pressed a cold can of black ice tea against his cheek. Erik grinned. The sun was going down when they left the shop.

“Is that so amazing that I see you as my best friend?” Erik asked, opening his own can before taking a long gulp.

“I never had a best friend.” Eleven admitted. “I am friend with Jade since forever. There is Gemma… She is the grand daughter of a friend of Chalco, who is a friend of my grandfather Rab… Chalco is also my nurse’s father. I like to think I am also friends with Hendrik and Jasper but they are closer to Jade. Hendrik is her adopted brother and Jasper their neighbor. The two of them are great friends but…”

“But Jasper is a jerk?”

“He has not always been like this… But, true, he has become so cold those last years… He had taught me a lot in the past, and some of my favorite books have been recommended by him… I don’t know what happened. He looks angry at Hendrik.”

“I thought they were a thing.”

“They are not. Are you dating Veronica?”

Erik almost choked at that question.

“Are you crazy?! No way! How could you even think about it?!”

“You like to tease each other.”

“A man doesn’t have to date every girl he jokes with.”

“I did not say such a thing. I simply think you have a good chemistry.”

“Still won’t date her ever.”

“Understood.”

They met with their friends once more for dinner before going back to their rooms. As he fell asleep that night. Erik told himself that the only person he would be okay to date was Eleven.

For their first break, they went home. As Erik prepared his bag, he noticed Eleven’s pensive, almost sad face.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

The brunet startled, then chuckled awkwardly.

“It feels... weird going home. I’m looking forward seeing my family again but… but I…”

“Are ya going to miss the library?” Erik grinned, and his friend laughed.

“I suppose so.”

They went silent for a moment before Erik spoke again.

“Mind if I take a picture of us? My family wants to see how you look like, to be honest. They want to know more about my best friend.”

Eleven seemed to lighten up.

“Only if you share it with me!”

Erik agreed and they stood in the middle of the room, grinning at the camera. The blue haired one saved the picture before sending it to his roommate.

“Thank you, Erik.”

Krystalinda waited for him at the train station. She went to hug him as soon as she saw him.

“Welcome back. Get in, Frysabel is working today and Mia’s at school. We stop at the grocery stored first. We’ll talk more about school once everyone’s home but, tell me, how much do you enjoy Heliodor Academy?”

“As I tell you every week, it’s cool. I made friends and we often hang out. Classes are cool too, and so is my job.”

She nodded.

“I see. Did you know I met Frys there. She was my roommate. Never had met someone as clumsy and so in love with books as her. I fell for her right away.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Her smirk said it all. Erik groaned.

Frysabel arrived later with Mia.

“Big brother!” She exclaimed, jumping into his arms. “Missed you! Tell me everything about your school!”

“I told you everything already!” Erik ruffled her hair. “You’d like it. It’s tall, the teachers are great, and there are many shops around . I even spotted a music shop!”

“What, I want to go there!”

“Study first!”

“You’re so mean!”

“Welcome home, Erik.” Frysabel approached him. “I’m happy to see you again.”

They hugged each other. They made a party that evening. At some point, they asked for Eleven’s picture, so Erik showed them.

“He’s super cute!”

“He looks very nice!”

“ He’s cool. But please, stop. He’s my best friend and that’s it. Stop teasing me, it's getting really annoying.”

Mia and his mothers apologized. He spent each day with them, going to the mall or to the movie theater. One day, Erik visited a bookshop. There he found a book that reminded him of his friend. Hopefully he had not read it yet. He also got some posters of his own favorite music bands. Before leaving, he took tons of selfies with Mia, Frysabel and Krsystalinda.

“You seem eager to go back to school.” Krystalinda said, as they were waiting for Erik’s train.

“I guess I’m looking forward seeing my friends.”

His family smiled and wished him a safe travel.

Erik opened the door of his room. Judging by all the books on Eleven’s desk, his roommate was back. As usual, he had left note.

“Good day. I hope you had a peaceful break and a great time with your family. I must admit, mine is curious about you, as I don’t easily make friends. I went to the library, as usual. I am looking forward seeing you again.”

The boy felt his cheeks burn. Maybe he saw Eleven as something else than his best friend. Anyway, he collected the paper to put it in a notebook, along with the previous messages. He wondered if it was weird yet it felt rude to throw them away. He took his phone to send some messages. After some hesitation, he texted Eleven.

_ “Hey. I’m back.” _

The answer was almost instant.

_ “Welcome back! How are you?” _

Erik chuckled.

_ “I’m fine. U?” _

_ “Same. Are you doing anything special? Or do you have something planned for later? If not, I do wish to hang out with you.” _

_ “When? I’m available rn if u want.” _

_ “Wonderful! Wait for me, please.” _

Less than five minutes later, the brunet pushed the door open. He beamed at Erik, reminding him of a puppy. Adorable. 

“Hello Erik! How are you?”

He chuckled once more.

“Still fine. You?”

He winked teasingly at his best friend, who blushed.

“Oh… Sorry. I’m fine too. How was your break?”

“Cool. I missed my family, but it feels nice to be here too.”

“Marvelous. Hm… Same. Erm…”

Erik arched a brow.

“Are you okay? Did you catch a cold?”

“No! I… Well. I… meant... to offer you something but… I… Am I weird?”

“If you think it’s weird to give gifts to your best friend, then we’re both weird.”

“You… What do you mean?”

He knelt down, opening his bag to retrieve the gift he handed to Eleven. The other boy took it and carefully unwrapped the paper around it, then he gasped. He lifted his head, smiling brighter than he ever did.

“Thank you! I always heard about it but I never took the chance to read it…”

“Enjoy then.”

“Oh, and here’s yours!”

Erik smiled for a moment, before staring at his own gift, shocked. It was a CD of his favorite music bands, a unique special edition. He had spent years looking for it. The only available physical copies were far too expensive and would be sold out in a few hours anyway. He stared at his friend, dumbfounded.

“El, I… I can’t accept! I mean…  _ How? _ ”

“I got two of them by mistake. I bought one and was gifted another. So do not worry. Please accept it.”

The brunet’s eyes eventually convinced him.

“Thanks, El. It means a lot to me.”

Eleven smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

Weeks went on. Eleven and Erik spent as much time together as they could. Their friends kept teasing them about it, but they ignored them. They kept gifting each other every now and then, mostly snacks and drinks.

Christmas break was coming. Streets were decorated with colorful lights. Erik drank some hot coffee and sighed.

“Can’t wait for the break… But it means exams.”

“Yes, but first there is the fencing tournament. Sylvando, Hendrik and Jasper are in. They hope we come and watch.” Eleven said.

“There will also participate to the science fair, won’t they? For the open gates. My boss already asked the permission to have a small shop. He already asked me to work then cuz, as he said, ‘they’d be more willing to buy some coffee from someone looking around their age, especially if it’s a classmate’. I’d say that’s crap but he said I’d get a bonus so I’m taking it.”

“I will come and buy something.”

“Figured.” Erik snorted. “How are you going to survive without my tea?”

“I don’t know.” The brunet confessed. “There is going to be such a hole in my life. Will I make it?”

“Hope you will, else you won’t be able to drink some anymore.”

“I will do my best then.”

The tournament day arrived. Erik sat by Eleven’s side. His friend smiled at him then turned to Jade.

“How many fights will there be?”

She shrugged.

“I don’t know much. There are a dozen candidates but everyone is here for our friends. They won several contests. They had been give opportunities to pursue a professional career.”

“So young? That’s amazing!” Serena commented, clapping her hands.

“Isn’t it the same with you and martial arts?” Veronica asked.

“Indeed.” Jade replied. “But it’s too early for me. Yet I want to teach it someday. Oh, look, there’s Michelle!”

They all waved at their friend. She waved back, holding the arm of some boy.

“When did she get a boyfriend?” Erik asked, incredulous.

“Literally a whole month ago.” Veronica said. “It’s, like, pretty obvious! How did you  _ not _ see them?!”

“I don’t spy on everyone! I mind my own business!”

“Or you were busy looking at someone else?”

Erik sputtered at those words, his cheeks burning. He caught himself staring at his friend more than once lately. He thought he had been discreet enough. Yet he was apparently very wrong. Not that he would admit it. Thankfully the tournament started. The first fights were okay but, as Jade predicted, it became more interesting when Hendrik and Jasper entered. They bowed and took their position, then fought. They were clearly experts. Hendrik was pure strength, delivering powerful strikes that Jasper’s agility allowed him to dodge easily. They were even for a long time. They knew each other and acted on it. Then the taller man delivered the last strike. Cheers resonated as he lifted his sword, victorious. There was a small break before Sylvando appeared. His entrance was as spectacular as his personality. He had a match against Hendrik. The tension was as high as in the previous match. Sylvando looked like he was dancing. Nevertheless he lost. He still smiled. His next opponent was Jasper. Once again, no one could tell in advance who would win. Eventually, the blond did.There were small last fights but everyone knew who were victorious. Hendrik smiled proudly. Erik saw Jasper approaching, offering to shake hands, but it was totally ignored. The blond was even pushed by the fans of Hendrik. He left the place angrily.

Erik was ready to go catch this train. He looked over Eleven, who was reading a book on his bed.

“Well… See you next year.”

The brunet sighed at the joke.

“It seems so.”

He looked upset for some reason. More exactly, it seemed like he was hesitant to say something.

“Hey buddy.” He rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He felt him startle. “Are you okay? Being anxious?”

“No, it’s not that… I…”

“Want to talk about it? I still have some time.”

Eleven stood to face him even though he looked everywhere but at him.

“Can I hug you?”

His cheeks were bright red. Erik wondered for a moment if he heard right. There was an awkward silence.

“Yeah, sure.”

He found himself wrapping his arms around the other boy. He could feel the silk hair brushing his cheek. Both their hearts beat strongly in their chests. Eleven’s hands gripped his shirt. Erik gently rubbed his back to help him to relax despite his own nervousness.

“Missing me already?” He teased him. His voice was wavering.

“Yes.” Eleven admitted. “I wanted at least to tell you goodbye properly.”

“Hugging people is the way to do so?”

“Drasilian tradition, I guess.”

They hugged each other for another moment then let go.

On his way back home, Erik could only think about one thing.

“I love him.”

“You should totally tell him.”

“Mia, geez, I’m not even sure-”

“You fell for him the second you saw him and he’s totally gone for you too.”

“You don’t even go to our school! You never met him either!”

“Then care to explain, dear brother, how comes I’m better at analyzing your mutual feelings than you? Tell anyone about your situation, you’d get the same answer. Don’t waste your time. Don’t you want to go out with him?”

“I… I don’t know… I need some time to think.”

“Well then. Take some. But in the end you’ll see I was right.”

The Christmas break went smoothly. Erik bought small gifts for his friends, even Veronica. For Eleven, of course, it was special. He had found a notebook looking old, with a very nice pen. One of the brunet’s favorite author was in town, promoting their new novel. Erik bought a copy and got it signed. He smiled. He was looking forward seeing him again.

“Merry Christmas, El.”

Eleven gave him a surprised look. He took his gift, opened it with shaking hands and froze for a moment. Erik was starting to worry as he finally moved again. He spread the gifts on his bed to study them. Erik tilted his head.

“You okay? Your cheeks are all red.”

His friend startled and hid his face. That was as adorable as worrisome. He couldn’t tell if it was a happy reaction or not.

Despite the bad feeling in his guts, he didn’t press his friend to talk but he waited patiently.

Eventually, Eleven spoke.

“Please forgive me.” He said softly. “I felt a bit overwhelmed for a moment. I cannot deny I was expecting great from you, as usual, but this... This was so much more than I thought. Thank you. I feel so happy.”

The brunet picked up carefully his gifts, setting them on his nightstand. He looked at the novel.

“I wanted to buy it. I missed the preorder and the copies got all sold in my hometown… Some were to sell online but they were overpriced… Thank you so much.”

Erik sat by his side, smiling.

“I’m glad, pal.”

His roommate handed him a small package.

“Though it is not as nice as your present, I hope you still like it.”

Erik unwrapped the paper slowly. He was holding brand new earphones, including a small micro and such. He had mentioned his dream to get some although he never expected Eleven would just gift him some. He was speechless. He felt his cheeks burning/

Eleven smiled as Erik wrapped his arms around him.

“Thanks.”

Erik was going crazy. He was head over heels for his best friend but he didn’t dare to admit it. His friends kept pushing him to confess. As Valentine's day was coming, Sylvando gave him some advice.

“There is a famous chocolate shop in the area. There are very famous for their chocolates. You can order them in advance and ask to add a small message, if you don’t want your handwriting to be recognized. Though I suggest you were honest. You probably think we all are being annoying, but trust me, darling, we all noticed how you look at each other, how nervous you are. Talk. Confess. You cannot not say a word.”

Erik ordered the chocolates.

He was holding the box, cursing himself for even listening to Sylvando. That was a stupid idea. What if he wanted to remain friends with Eleven? Then he wouldn’t have bought the sweets at all…

He wrote a note himself.

_ “Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue, _

_ Please be my Valentine, _

_ And let me stay with you.” _

He was already dying inside from the embarrassment. However, he hid everything, deciding on giving this in private to Eleven after class. This way he could spend the day as usual. Almost.

He acted as if nothing happened. He was a nervous wreck. Eleven didn't look any better. He kept glancing at him, half hidden behind his glasses. He would then look away, cheeks all red. He was startling each time Erik or someone talked to him. 

On their lunch break, Erik was chatting with a classmate was gathering his belongings. A small noise made the blue haired look down and pick up a box. There was a note on it, starting by his name. Before he could read more, the brunet snached the gift from his hands. He looked mortified. Then, he ran away.

Erik felt his legs moving on their own as he started chasing after him, calling his name. His roommate was way faster than he ever anticipated. However, himself was a good runner. He made his way through the crowd. Eleven left the building and so did he. He made a sharp turn and finally caught the brunet by the arm. Eleven was shaking and trying to escape.

“Let go!” He said. “It should not have gone this way! I knew I should not have taken those chocolates! I…”

“Calm down, pal, ‘s okay.”

He rubbed Eleven’s arms gently and drew him closer, panting in his neck. It had been a while since he last ran like this.

“You… You are not upset?” Eleven asked shyly, somehow calming down. “You… perhaps didn’t see…?”

“Let’s go back to our room. Next class isn’t before two hours.”

His friend nodded.

There was an unusual, awkward silence between the two of them. They stood in the middle of their bedroom, staring at their feet. Erik glanced at his friend, who was dead quiet, clutching his bag. He wouldn’t look back at him.

“Hey.” Erik rested a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t know what else to say. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He inhaled slowly. “Talk to me, please?”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Erik tried to keep his voice gentle. “What was that box? I think I saw my name on it…”

The brunet tensed. He opened and closed his mouth several times. He then sighed, giving up. He took the box out of his bag.

“I had planned to leave it in your bag when you would be looking away… But I dropped it… I… I understand if you… If you feel uncomfortable around me…”

Erik’s heart sank. How could he ever be uncomfortable? He reached for the package and read the note.

_ “For Erik _

_ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue, _

_ So are your eyes _

_ I could drown into. _

_ You are by far the best thing that happened in my life and I came to care a lot about you. Take this poem and this box of chocolates as a token of my affection for you.” _

“Does that mean… what I think it does?” Erik softly asked. Eleven nodded.

“I have feelings for you.” He confessed, looking everywhere but his friend. “I wondered if I should share them or not. I received… encouragements to do it today with chocolates. But when the box fell… I panicked.”

He went silent again. Erik knew he was waiting for him to answer his confession. The more time passed, the more awful his friend felt. So he retrieved his own gift from where he was hiding it. He gave it to Eleven. The other boy read the note on it. His eyes slowly grew wide as he finally looked at Erik. He had the most flustered expression, Erik knew he would never forget it. There was a silence, then he chuckled. Relied overtook them. The bluet closed his arms around his friend. He rubbed his back in a soothing manner. The gesture was shyly returned.

“What now?” He heard the brunet ask. He grinned cheekily.

“Now I propose to send all our common friends broken hearts to make them think their plan failed until they realise we’re actually boyfriends.” He stuttered at the last word and Eleven blushed. “That’s the least we can do for making them regret teasing us so much.”

“This is mean. In the end, they helped us. I have no idea how long I would have been able to keep pretending things are normal.”

“Still.”

Eleven sighed softly and shook his head. Erik could sense him smile though. He sent the said message. Barely a few seconds later, both their phones rang from calls and messages from their friends.They turned the sound off. Less than five minutes later, Sylvando was banging on the their door, using his lowest voice.

“OPEN UP, BOYS! WE KNOW YOU’RE INSIDE! WE WON’T LEAVE UNTIL WE’RE SURE YOU’RE ALRIGHT!”

“Sylvando is overreating.” Erik commented, whispering.

“He always has been a bit dramatic.” Eleven agreed. “But we should end the joke here before he breaks the door or tear off all his hair. Or both.”

The picture of a bald Sylvando made them snort. Erik leant in.

“Can I hold your hand? It should calm him down.”

His boyfriend blushed - gosh he was beautiful - and agreed. His hand was slightly taller Erik’s, with long and thin fingers. His hold was gentle, such as his personality. They opened the door to face Sylvando, along with Jade, Veronica, Serena, and even Hendrik, though it was clear he had been dragged along.

“Darling, what was that message?! What happened?! Why wouldn’t you answer your phone?!”

“Can’t we have some privacy? We don’t have to answer your messages right away.”

“Don’t you dare playing with me, boy!” Sylvando poked him in the chest. “You well know why we’re here!”

“I think they pranked us.” Jade said. They looked at her as she crossed her arms. “You got us all. Were we so pushy for you to plan this revenge?”

“You were. You’re lucky we accept your apologies.

She snorted.

“Sorry boys. You looked so hopeless...But I’m glad you’re both fine.”

They left. They heard Veronica make a comment about getting Jasper together with Hendrik, to which Hendrik grunted. Then Erik closed the door.

“We really scared them.” Eleven said.

“Well yeah but they still should mind their business. They got it now, I think.”

“What should we do now?”

“Eat something, grab a snack outside, so we have some time for ourselves. What do you think?”

“I like this idea, but I meant about us… I… Are we… dating?”

Erik looked at him, blushing. He tried to smile cheekily.

“Well. I like the idea, if you want to be my boyfriend too. I mean, that was the idea behind our confessions, yeah?”

“I… I cannot deny I… was quite expecting you would return my feelings but… What do… lovers do?”

“They show each other affection. Make each other feel comfortable. For now, we don’t have to do anything special. I can still hold your hand if you want?”

Eleven nodded.

“I would love to.”

Dating Eleven was wonderful. He could look more at him and sit closer when they studied. They held hands, even hugged. He was soft, kind, attentive. He liked wrapping himself around Erik, nuzzling his shoulder.

They were nervous the first evening when going to bed. They had wished each other good night then went to bed. So little had changed yet it was everything. Erik thought he would never fall asleep. he did anyway - he was the first to be surprised.

The first rule was to be natural, to not invade Eleven’s space too much. He would come closer when he was feeling comfortable. Thankfully, they didn't have to try hard to make things work, it just did.

Erik was happy.

The day of the open doors came.

Erik was in charge of a small coffee shop to promote the café. With each cup sold, he would give discount tickets. It was nice, selling coffee to the visitors, most of them were very nice. He had a few weird customers though. He saw a strange man with a very pale skin, almost purple, walk around.. Something about him felt off.

“Hello. Can I have a cup of coffee?”

He smiled at Eleven and prepared his order.

“Taking a break?” He asked, handing him the warm cup. His boyfriend took it happily, giving him the money. “Must be weird to have so many people talking in the library.”

“We are handling it. Actually, people are being respectful. We have no reason to complain. Will you go see the science fair? I believe it is starting in a hour or so.”

“Nah. I have to stay here until the end of the day. But, I’m getting paid more and I can keep the unused discount tickets and I’ll be give some more. I’m glad my boss is so chill.”

“They trust you. So does everyone. You have a calming aura.”

They blushed. A new customer came, so Erik served them. They stayed silent for a moment. Then, Eleven spoke.

“I stay with you. This is already a shame you have to stay here all day, I cannot leave you alone when everyone is having fun.”

Erik leant in to gently stroke his cheek.

“You don’t have to. Go and enjoy your day.”

“The best time is spent with you.”

Both their faces were now bright red. Eleven sat by his side, holding his hand whenever he could.

The day went well, until they heard a loud noise and sirens in the distance. The open doors closed here.

Erik was lying on his bed, Eleven reading a book by his side.

“What happened earlier you think?” Erik asked.

“I sent a message to Jade and she wrote that there was an intruder who attacked a student… They are alive but in the hospital.”

“Rough day heh. Good chance we’re friends with Jade cuz else we wouldn’t know the truth.”

The brunet pinched his side gently, making him squeal and grab him, tickling him in revenge. They laughed happily.

Things were soon back to normal. The year ended peacefully and it was time to say goodbye. Only he graduated were allowed to stay for a small party. They decided to have their own celebration at the coffee shop. Erik had already signed a contract to keep working there for the next school year.

They were sitting around the biggest table. Everyone was there: Erik, Eleven, Jade, Veronica, Serena, Sylvando, Hendrik and even Jasper. They spent the entire afternoon eating delicious pastries and drinking sodas and juices.

Erik argued with Veronica, Jade chatted with Serena, Sylvando danced and made Eleven dance too, while Hendrik and Jasper wouldn’t stop looking at each other. It was the most embarrassing yet the best party he blue haired ever had. It kept going at some pizzeria until they had to go back to the dorms. The departure wason the next day, which saddened Erik. He was going to work all summer, which meant he wouldn’t see Eleven much beside video calls. He lied on his bed after a shower, thinking. He wanted to work as much as he could to quickly become independent, but if it meant not seeing his boyfriend… It suddenly sounded less appealing.

The brunet came back from the bathroom. He sat on his bed, started reading a book before leaving it on the side, then he scribbled something in his notebook. he was unusually nervous.

“El.”

Eleven startled and dropped his notebook, staring at him.

“W-what?”

“Come here.”

Erik sat and extended his hand. Eleven stood up and went to sit by his side, holding his hand. Erik wrapped his free arms around him.

“You’re all agitated.” He said. “You’re sad because of tomorrow?”

His boyfriend nodded.

“It’s our last evening together for a while… So I… I…”

He bit his lips. Erik nuzzled his cheek gently.

“I know you want to ask me something. You always run in circles when you do.”

He chuckled as his lover’s face reddened.

“You truly know me better than anyone else…” Eleven confessed. “You’re right though. But I didn’t dare…”

“You can ask me anything babe.” Erik answered honestly.

“Then… C-can I… stay by your side tonight?”

Erik started at him, dumbfounded, while Eleven was becoming more and more nervous.

“I’m sorry.” He stuttered. “Forget about it, it was too forward-”

The blue haired closed his arms around the shy boy’s waist, bringing him closer and making him lie down with him.

“El, El, El…” He whispered in his ear. “It’s not too forward to want to sleep beside your boyfriend before being apart from him… I don’t mind in the least. Now come here…”

Eleven slowly relaxed, hugging him tightly. He smelt nice… Erik should steal his shampoo…

He woke up early without having noticed he had fallen asleep. Eleven was wrapped around him, sleeping quietly. He didn’t dare waking him up right away, so he looked at him instead. He looked peaceful, relaxed. Erik wouldn’t mind waking up like this everyday...

This thought made him blush, just when his lover blinked his eyes open to lazily look at him. Erik grinned and kissed his forehead.

“Morning, your sunshine. Slept well?” The brunet nodded slowly, flustered. “Want to grab some breakfast?” He nodded once more. Then they stood up, got prepared and left to buy something. They ate outside, on a bench, pressed against each other. They didn’t want to move, but they had to finish cleaning and giving back their keys to Hendrik and Jasper.

They took the bus to the train station. They sat together once more. When the time came to say goodbye, they hugged longly, unwilling to step away.

“I’ll send you messages everyday.” Erik promised. “I’ll take the train on weekends to see you, if you allow me to.”

“Yes, of course!” Eleven said holding him closer. “I’ll come too! I want to meet your family! But mostly, I want to see you.... I… don’t want summer to separate us…”

“It won’t. I love you, El. Summer won’t change anything about it. We’ll find time for each other. I swear.”

Erik cupped his face to gently kiss him on the lips. It was the seal of their promise. He gave him a tender smile and a wave as they walked to their respective trains. It felt like a heartbreak, but Erik refused to think this way. He had barely reached his seat when his phone rang. He smiled fondly at Eleven’s message.  _ “Miss you already” _ it said, with a picture attached. It made him chuckle. His boyfriend wasn’t good at taking selfies. He sent him one in return. They kept talking through messages all the way home. They made a small break when their families picked them up, though they called each other on the evening, already planning their visits to each other.

They would see each other every two weeks. Eleven would come visit first, then Erik would go, until the end of the summer. They bought their train tickets the very first evening. Frysabel insisted to buy Erik’s tickets so he could keep his savings while seeing his lover. She wouldn’t take “no” for an answer.

This summer went better than expected. Erik greeted Eleven with arms wide open, catching him in a warm embrace. His family liked this shy polite boy the instant they saw him and, thankfully, didn’t tease him too much.

Eleven’s family was as welcoming. He met his mother, his father, is grand father and even his childhood friend, Gemma. She was a very cool girl, who sent him pictures of Eleven when they couldn’t see each other. It seemed she also taught him how to take selfies...

Before he knew it, the summer was over. He left the bus to face the Heliodor Academy. A new school year was about to begin. He sent a message to his boyfriend who was already in the library.

_ “I’m getting my key. Wanna join me?” _ Erik wrote.

_ “I’m sorry, Erik… There is little chance we share a room this year too… Send me a message once you’re in your room, we can get some lunch after. Call me a coward, but it saddens me to not be your roommate this year.” _

_ “O.K. Still hope we’re together tho. Maybe they change the roommates only if they don’t get along. Ttyl, it’s my turn.” _

Michelle greeted him. She was in charge of the student council, now that Sylvando, Hendrik and Jasper had graduated. She gave him the key of his bedroom and he left.

Once in the dorm, he stopped in front of his room. He sighed and he unlocked the door, pushing it open. His roommate had arrived before him. He had even left a note for him, in an elegant handwriting. Erik smiled, picking his phone and sending him a message.

_ “Hi. I’m Erik, ur roommate. Wanna grab some lunch and eat together?” _

Eleven happily replied less than a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed!  
> The Heliodor Academy was supposed to be like american colleges but it's closer to french high schools in the end...  
> About Eleven's worry in the end, roommates were supposed to chage every year, but because of *someone* they probably don't anymore haha.  
> There's going to be more about this AU, as you could see. I have still stories to share about them, along with details. For example, Eleven is actually a year younger than Erik, making him the youngest member of the group. But he skipped a class.  
> For now, however, another duo will have his own story. Who could they be? Take a guess ;D (though it's very much obvious I think haha)  
> Are there ships you might want to see in this AU? Share in the comments section!  
> Also, if I made any typo or so, you can correct me! ^^ It's helping.


End file.
